Single Choice
by Drindrak
Summary: In one world, Severus Snape made a single choice that ended up giving us the Harry Potter we know and love. In a different world, Severus did not make that decision. Slight AU, slight OOC, Character Death, Oneshot.


**A/N: I warn you now, this may be a bit depressing at some points. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**

* * *

In one world, Severus Snape made a certain decision, which lead to the Harry Potter story we all know.

Severus Snape had been browsing through a muggle toy store, on an errand from Dumbledore. The old coot had specifically asked for a few different muggle toys, to compare them to the Wizarding World's toys.

Severus paused at one of the shelves, in front of a small brown teddy bear. But it wasn't just the bear that caught his eye. Not at all. It was that the bear had bright, shining emerald green eyes. Eyes that reminded him of Lily.

The eyes ultimately ended up reminding him of Lily's son, one Harry James Potter.

Harry bloody Potter, the spawn of James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily, an angel if Severus had ever seen one, and James Potter, that damned pompous git. Every time he thought about the boy, Severus got angered. Harry Potter! All high and mighty! The bloody royal prince of the Wizarding World. The spitting image of James freaking Potter. Severus scowled, and took a step away from the shelf.

But... Potter's kid was also Lily's son.

Severs sighed, and turned back to the shelf. He slowly pulled the bear from it, and placed it in his shopping basket. He did owe the brat a few birthday presents.

* * *

Six year old Harry Potter, as quickly as he could, stashed the small brown package addressed to him into his cupboard. He then carried on with his chores as fast as he could.

It was a few minutes past seven at night when he had finally been allowed to return to his cupboard. He waited until the only sounds in the house was the Dursley's laughter and the too loud TV, to open the package. He carefully unwrapped it, and peered inside. A small brown teddy bear with eyes the same shade of green as his lay inside, next to a blue card that read, Happy Late Birthday, Potter.

Harry fell asleep with the bear in his arms, and the card was hidden under his clothes from the other day. Even though he knew that the bear would be taken from him by next morning, he smiled contently. At least someone out there cared somewhat.

* * *

In a different world, Severus continued past the bear, and never had Harry Potter in his thoughts.

Up until the boy's first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus had suppressed a flinch at the sight of dull, lifeless green eyes staring into the Great Hall. Harry Potter, despite what he looked like, was nothing like either of his parents.

An eleven year old should not have lifeless eyes or as many scars as a war veteran. An eleven year old should not have eyes that show a mind darker and older than the child they're on. Harry Potter should definitely not have any of those. Lily's son should have been happy and healthy- just like Dumbledore said he was.

* * *

When the Sorting Hat called out Slytherin for the boy, Severus wasn't very surprised. It was, unfortunately, common for abused children to end up in his house.

In Harry's first year alone, he was almost killed thrice. Once was by a troll the Quirell let in. The second time was by Voldemort, who was on the back of Quirell's head. And the third was by the boy's own hand. Had Severus not heard him whispering softly to himself and stopped him, Harry Potter would have killed himself at eleven years old. Eleven freaking years old and Lily's son had tried taking his own life.

* * *

In Harry's second year, he had discovered the Chamber of Secrets, and helped Ginny Weasely, who had been completely possessed by Tom Riddle, unleash a Basilisk unto the school. The snake had killed several students, including one Hermione Granger, muggleborn.

When the rampaging snake had been taken out by Aurors, Tom Riddle's spirit had completely destroyed Ginny's, which lead to the poor girl and spirit dying. Many people had suspected Harry Potter as the instigator, but no one could prove it.

During the last week of school, Harry had disappeared. Severus had found him, wrists slashed, in the Room of Requirement. Severus ignored the way his heart clenched, as he quickly shot off a healing spell at the boy. The boy looked at him with tears in his eyes, and touched his, now healed, wrists. Harry uttered one word to him.

"Why?"

* * *

Severus had been put In charge of getting the boy to Hogwarts for his third year. When Severus had knocked on the Dursley's door, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. An angered shout brought him to the living room, where he froze in the doorway. Harry had his back turned to him, a different, but familiar wand pointed at his relatives. The youngest Dursley was stone cold dead on the floor, and his parents were crying and struggling with their bonds.

"You filthy muggles-" The s was elongated in an extremely familiar way. A small bud of pain came to Severus' arm. "-you dare touch me!" Harry flicked the wand towards the large man. "Crucio!" A sharp pain shooting up his arm caused Severus to gasp slightly. Harry had heard him, and turned. Severus expected to see Lily's eyes staring back at him, but was met with slitted, snake-like, red eyes. "Severus, so nice to see you again." Severus shivered a bit. That was not Harry's voice.

"I... who are you? You're not Harry Potter." The boy chuckled, and raised his wand.

"I see that you need a memory refreshment. Crucio!" As the pain struck him, Severus realized that the Dark Lord was back.

"M-My Lord... Y-You're back!" He said through the pain. Harry, no, he was Voldemort now, smirked, and the pain receded.

"I am back... and I'm continuing this war from where it left off."

* * *

Severus looked out from under his Death Eater mask at the carnage around him. The Wizarding World had quickly fallen without its hero, Harry Potter, or Dumbledore, who was assassinated in his sleep. The muggle world fell soon after. The Dark Side won. Severus felt like he should be proud and happy about this, but all he felt was cold emptiness. All supporters of the Light Side were swiftly executed or imprisoned.

* * *

As Severus watched another line of muggleborns shot down by Avada Kedavras, he silently wondered where the world went wrong.

He couldn't help but think that this had all happened because of him. The Dark Lord was onto him about a supposed tape of him helping a family with two muggleborns escape Britain. And Severus couldn't deny it, as he had done that and more.

After he returned from this excursion, he would probably be executed. Severus met the eyes of a terrified muggleborn girl, and felt his heart lurch. The girl's eyes were the same shade of green as Lily's. Severus slammed his eyes closed. He couldn't face it. Not Lily's eyes. Not the eyes of a thirteen year old he knew he failed. Severus slowly opened his eyes once more, just in time to see the girl get struck with an Avada.

As his heart clenched painfully, he removed his mask. He tightened his grip on his wand, and pivoted to the rest of the Death Eaters surrounding him. He dropped his mask, and lifted his wand. He was going to switch sides permanently, even if it would be suicide. Anything to make up for his past misdeeds. He smiled proudly as he pointed at the Death Eater closest to him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Not barely fifteen minutes later, Severus lay, bleeding to death quickly. He did it. He had taken out every Death Eater near him. But he had taken several Cutting Curses.

He looked up at the smoke-filled, blood-red sky, and smiled sadly.

"I'm coming Lily..."

* * *

**A/N: The end, I'm sorry If this resembles anyone else's story. I've searched through a few stories, but hadn't found one like this,**

**Yeesh, that's gotta be the most depressing thing I've written so far.**


End file.
